Hotfix 30/01/13
Bases *Reduced the Base relocation cool down time from seven days to one hour. General *Improved server stability. *The Ace Chemicals and Stryker's Island safe areas will no longer reset intermittently. Investigations Corrections Officer's Report *Moved an Investigation node to make it easier for all players to find. Items *The Sub Bosses from Gates of Themyscira now have a chance to drop Base Items. *Arena Champion's Prize Boxes and Legends Champion's Prize Boxes now have a chance to reward Base Items when opened. *The Escaped Inmate and Biohazard items in Ace Chemicals and Arkham Asylum can now be salvaged for their components at Research and Development stations. Lair PvP Battles *Fixed an issue that would sometimes prevent a player from being able to target a PvP opponent in their Lair. *Addressed an issue that would cause some players to begin the match before their opponent. Missions *The introductory Base missions will now reflect the proper level in the Mission Journal. Bounties *You can no longer heal bounty NPC's of your own faction while players of the opposing faction are trying to take them down. Warehouse of the Dead *All gates have been opened and now allow players to access the warehouse. Ace Chemicals Bounty: Ace Chemicals Experiment *Comic Gold will no longer have the last laugh when he grounds his opponents and one-shot-kills them at the same time. *The contribution requirements have been adjusted to help ensure that all players participating in the fight will get credit for defeating the Bounty. Infiltrating Ace *Fixed issue where Steel could potentially get stuck by his 3 escorted Prototype robots because they were trying to remain too close to him. Toxic Trouble *Ace Chemical's Hazmat suits are now color coordinated properly Weird Science *Increased the amount of Chemoids and Chemlings that spawn for the Mission. *Various final bosses should be easier to control and battle solo. *Fixed a potential issue with the Ace Chemicals instance where T.O. Morrow never sends his final wave of enemies, making it so the teleporter you need to escape from never finishes powering up, thus preventing exiting. Arkham Asylum Suit Up *If you need to replace your cryogenic suit, there is now a waypoint back to where Mister Freeze's goons are hanging out. Deliberate Acts of Violence *If you need a new disguise or if you wish to change your disguise, there is now a hint about that and a waypoint back to the disguise imprinters. Steelworks Breaking Steel *Steel no longer flies inside walls if players go out of combat during this fight. Death From Above *Improved the Mission messaging to more accurately guide players to the location of the Drone Custodian. *Steel should now be dropping loot when knocked out in the Steelworks instance. Stryker's Island Bounty: Stryker's Island Critical Defender *Stryker's Island's Critical Defenders will now call in shield drones less often. *The contribution requirements have been adjusted to help ensure that all players participating in the fight will get credit for defeating the Bounty. Habeus Corpus *The Senior Officer held hostage by Gorilla Grodd's mind control devices will now flee after being freed. Mechanical Mech *The black box has doubled its available time and the Nuclear Winter Leader has become weakened by his radiation sickness. Solitary Riot *Players will no longer be attacked before entering the final room. *Prisoners should now exit their cells more reliably. *Various final bosses should be easier to control and battle solo. Powers Nature Swarm *This ability should now properly damage enemies when active. Gorilla Form *If your normal movement mode is Acrobatics, the Tumbling Master tactical mod should world while in Gorilla Form. Insectoid Form *If your normal movement mode is Flight, the Swoop Combos tactical mod should world while in Insectoid Form. Primal Wolf Form *If your normal movement mode is Superspeed, the Dashing Combos tactical mod should world while in Primal Wolf Form. Races Ace Chemicals *Players can now participate in the races around Ace Chemicals without drawing the attention of surrounding enemy NPCs. Suicide Slums *Players can now participate in the races around Steelworks area without drawing the attention of surrounding enemy NPCs. Category:Hotfixes